theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Shade: Season 9
Big Brother House of Shade: 9 - Season of Terror ''was the 9th season in the online competition series House of Shade. Twists '''Panic Room: '''Throughout the game the panic room was available for access, inside this room was a Diamond Power of Veto that would allow the holder the ability to save a nominee and name the replacement, this power would only be valid for 2 weeks before it expires and the panic room would open again. Unless stated otherwise, only one person was allowed inside the panic room at a time. During week 4, Allie and Finn, the most recent evictees, got to chose a houseguest each who got access to the Panic Room, meaning 2 houseguests got access to the Panic Room during that 2 week cycle. Also, as a result of winning the Lip Sync competition, Steffen got access to the Panic Room, in addition to the other houseguest who had won access, however Steffen got a longer stay in the Panic Room, as his DPoV was Bedazzled, thus was available for 4 weeks to be used. '''Diamond Power of Veto:' This special Power of Veto was accessed via the Panic Room, this DPoV allowed the holder to not only remove one of the nominees after the Golden Power of Veto was used, but also name the replacement nominee, the DPoV were mainly only valid for 2 weeks, as that was how long each houseguest had in the Panic Room, however there were some exceptions where this rule was not valid, in the event that someone told another houseguest or another houseguest found out that they had the DPoV, the DPoV holder would lose their DPoV and get a punishment, also in the event a houseguest was evicted while holding the DPoV, they would lose their DPoV and access to the Panic Room, and a new competition for access to the Panic Room would occur. The only instance when the DPoV was allowed to be kept longer was when Steffen won the Lip Sync Competition and received access to an extra Panic Room for 4 weeks instead of 2, containing a Bedazzled Diamond Power of Veto, available for 4 weeks to be used. Monsters: '''Keeping with the terror theme, evicted houseguests would act as "monsters," and following their eviction would influence the game in some way. '''Expanded Jury: '''For only the second time in HOS history, there was a jury starting at the final 11, leaving a jury of 9 to decide the winner among the final 2. This is different from the usual jury starting at the final 9 with a 7 person jury. '''Double Evictions: Unlike previous seasons, double evictions for this season required the HoH to make 4 nominations instead of 3, with a normal Power of Veto like any other week, and a replacement nominee being named by the HoH if needed, houseguests would later cast 2 votes to evict instead of the normal one vote or vote to save, resulting with the 2 highest vote-recievers being evicted. Pandora's Box: Pandora's Box was available at a point during the season for the current HoH to open, this in turn would release something good or bad to the house, in this case when Lauren decided to open Pandora's Box during her HoH reign in week 4, she released a change in the format for the week, this made Lauren nominate 3 houseguests for eviction, meaning 2 people would be selected by random draw to compete for the Power of Veto, which, for week 4 only, was a forced veto, Madison won it and chose to use it on herself. On top of that, there were no replacement nominees for the week meaning after Madison won the Power of Veto and chose to use it on herself, the remaining houseguests that Lauren had nominated were the final nominees for eviction. Houseguests Voting history Notes None *Note 1: For the first Head of Household competition, the houseguests were split into two teams; Andrew, Chrissa, Corey, Jacob, Jevvon, Madison, Olivia, and Steffen on Team A; Allie, Allison, Chris, Finn, Jake, Jordan, Lauren and Rhone on Team B. The teams competed against each other, and Team B won, granting all of them immunity. Team B then had a second competition to decide the first HoH of the season. *Note 2:This week was a double eviction week, and as HoH, Chris named 4 nominees instead of just 2, there was a veto, but still 4 final nominees, where the house voted to evict 2 out of the 4 of them. *Note 3: After the veto ceremony, Chris used his Diamond Power of Veto, which he won from the Panic Room, to remove one of his own nominees from the block, Jacob, and nominate the person of his choosing, Allie. Jake could not be nominated as he won the Power of Veto, nor could Jevvon since the Power of Veto was used on him. *Note 4: As a result of opening Pandora's Box, Lauren had to name 3 nominees, the week would later have a forced veto with no replacement nominee. *Note 5: After the veto ceremony, Jacob used his Diamond Power of Veto, which he won from the Panic Room, to remove one of Lauren's nominees from the block, Chrissa, and nominate the person of his choosing, Chris. Madison could not be nominated as she won the Power of Veto. *Note 6: This week was another double eviction week, and as a monster, Jevvon got to name one of the 4 nominees, which he chose Jacob, however Steffen still got to choose the remaining 3 nominees, and the replacement nominee once Jacob won veto, with the remaining houseguests voted to evict 2 out of the 4 nominees. *Note 7: After winning the reward in week 6, Steffen received immunity this week as it carried over from last week since he was HoH. *Note 8: After 3 houseguests pressed the mystery button, the house decided on one nominee, voted on in secret, with whichever houseguest with the most points being nominated, making Rhone nominated thus leaving Corey to nominate the remaining nominee, a second vote took place after Rhone won Power of Veto to decide the replacement nominee, with whichever person with the most votes being the replacement nominee, that being Jordan. *Note 9: After the veto ceremony, Madison used her Diamond Power of Veto, which she won from the Panic Room, to remove one of Corey's nominees from the block, Jacob, and nominate the person of her choosing, Allison. Rhone could not be nominated as they won the Power of Veto. *Note 10: After the veto ceremony, Steffen used his Bedazzled Diamond Power of Veto he won won from the lip sync competition in week 6, which led him into a secret Panic Room, to remove one of Rhone's nominees from the block, Allison, and nominate the person of his choosing, Jacob. Steffen was already immune from winning the Power of Veto. *Note 11: After Steffen used his Bedazzled Diamond Power of Veto, Jacob used his Diamond Power of Veto, which he won from the Panic Room, to remove one of Steffen's nominees from the block, Jacob, himself, and nominate the person of his choosing, Corey. Steffen could not be nominated as he already won the Power of Veto and had the Bedazzled Diamond Power of Veto, as well as Allison could also not be nominated as she was saved by Steffen's Bedazzled Diamond Power of Veto. *Note 12: For winning the lip sync competition back in week 6, Steffen received the sole power to evict, canceling out both Allison's and Chrissa's vote. *Note 13: During the finale, the nine jurors voted on who, between Corey and Jacob, they wanted to win rather than evict.